baka
by cielgris
Summary: Nijimura Shuuzou adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah Chihiro kenal. [Nijimura x fem!Mayuzumi]


**Nijimura Shuuzou x fem!Mayuzumi Chihiro.**

 **AU. OOC.**

 **Kuroko No Basket belongs to its owner.**

* * *

Menjalani hukuman bersama seorang Nijimura Shuuzou bukanlah suatu hal yang baru. Atau setidaknya, meski menyebalkan mengakuinya, dia adalah seorang _teman baik_ yang selalu membawaku dalam segala _kesenangan_ yang dia anggap layak aku nikmati bersamanya. Sebagai contoh, tadi malam dia membawaku –memaksa, tepatnya –ke sebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah aku kunjungi sebelumnya; membuatku secara suka rela menemaninya sampai tengah malam; menyebabkan sepupuku, Satsuki, memarahiku habis-habisan saat aku sampai ke rumah.

Bukan hanya itu, pagi ini aku terlambat datang ke sekolah karena harus mendengar ocehan Satsuki sampai pukul dua pagi –terima kasih, sungguh, aku mencintainya –dan mau tidak mau aku harus melihat gerbang sekolah tertutup dengan sangat indah saat aku berada 10 meter di depannya. Menyedihkan. Merayu satpam sekolahpun tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun –dulu aku pernah terlambat bersama Shuuzou dan saat kita berusaha merayu satpam dengan iming-iming uang beberapa yen serta nomor handphone penjaga kantin sekolah kami yang cantik, satpam tersebut malah menghubungi wali kelas kami hingga kami berakhir didalam toilet sekolah dengan sangat mengenaskan. Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah lagi mengikuti saran dari Shuuzou yang kelewat bodoh.

"Oi, _are you late too_?"

Pertanyaan itu diiringi oleh suara napas yang terengah-engah serta langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan. Aku menghela napasku tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menolehkan kepalaku, dengan langkah perlahan aku hendak menghampiri gerbang sekolah namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarikku.

"Hei, kau gila?" Shuuzou memegang kedua bahuku, dia menoleh kearah penjaga sekolah yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. Sepertinya hanya kami berdua yang telat hari ini. Dan jika satpam itu menyadari kehadiranku dan Shuuzou, dia akan memanggil kami dan langsung menghubungi wali kelas kami berdua. Seperti dulu. Satpam sialan. Shuuzou mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Dia mengatur napasnya yang terdengar tidak beraturan dan langsung menarikku menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu? Kita harus masuk, ini kali kedua kita terlambat!" ucapku sembari mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Shuuzou, namun dia tidak mengindahkan ucapanku dan terus menarikku menuju bagian belakang sekolah. Hingga akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian Shuuzou melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berhenti tepat di depan tembok belakang sekolah. Dia menoleh ke arah tembok tersebut lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Naiklah." Ujarnya sembari berjongkok didepan tembok tersebut. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Dan membiarkanmu melihat bagian dalam rokku?"

Pertanyaanku sukses membuat Shuuzou kembali menoleh kearahku, dia menghela napasnya lalu kembali berdiri. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya bahkan jika kau _menyerahkan_ nya pad –aw! Sakit!"

Aku menendang perutnya lalu memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Shuuzou dan ucapan bodohnya memang menyebalkan. Aku memiringkan kepalaku saat melihatnya terus merintih kesakitan lalu berjalan menjauhi tembok tersebut.

"Hanya 2,5 meter, ayo naik." Ajakku sembari membenarkan posisi tasku. Aku berlari kecil lalu melompat hingga akhirnya tanganku berhasil menggapai bagian atas tembok, lalu beberapa detik kemudian aku sudah berada di atas tembok tersebut. Aku mengatur napasku lantas menoleh kearah Shuuzou yang masih berada dibawah, ia mendesis pelan sembari melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sembari melompat turun, aku ikut melompat lalu menoleh ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku.

"Pukul 8 lebih 10 menit." jawabku sembari membenarkan rok dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada seragam sekolahku. Shuuzou mengangguk paham lalu ikut membersihkan seragamnya yang lebih berantakan dariku.

"Baiklah, jam pertama Takada _sensei_ , kan? Pria tua itu selalu terlambat 20 menit." Ucap Shuuzou sembari mulai berjalan dengan langkah cepat, aku mengikutinya lalu mencoba menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"Ya. Pria tua tidak tahu aturan. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana motormu?" tanyaku. Shuuzou menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum bodoh; membuat matanya menjadi tampak seperti sebuah garis berwarna hitam pekat. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Motorku langsung diambil oleh para bajingan itu tepat setelah aku mengantarmu pulang." Jawabnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu mendorong kepalanya pelan. Tadi malam Shuuzou mengajakku ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul –aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang mereka lakukan, namun yang bisa aku tangkap dari kejadian tadi malam hanya satu; Shuuzou kalah taruhan dan harus menyerahkan motor kesayangannya sebagai jaminan karena dia tidak membawa uang. Awalnya pria bodoh itu memamerkan keahliannya dan berjanji akan mentraktirku habis-habisan; yakin jika ia akan memenangkan taruhan. Namun kenyataannya? Dia membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat didepan kelas kami berdua lalu memastikan jika Takeda _sensei_ belum datang. Setelah melihat tidak ada satupun guru di kelas, aku langsung memasuki kelas sembari menghela napas lega. Suasana kelas sangat berisik hingga hanya beberapa orang saja yang menyadari kehadiranku dan Shuuzou –lagipula, hawa kehadiranku memang tipis, jadi wajar jika tidak ada yeng menyadari kehadiranku. –Aku duduk dikursiku lalu kembali menghela napasku pelan.

"Telat bersama lagi?" Reo –salah satu sahabatku selain Shuuzou – menoleh ke belakang lalu menatapku dan Shuuzou yang duduk di belakangku dengan tatapan curiga. Aku mengangguk lantas memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa? Ingin menyebarkan gosip lagi?" tanya Shuuzou dengan intonasi menyebalkannya. Reo memajukan bibirnya kesal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Takeda _sensei_ tidak akan datang hari ini, istrinya sakit." Ujar Reo padaku, mengabaikan pertanyaan Shuuzou.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Reo mengangguk lalu menunjuk wajahku dengan telunjuk kirinya. Setidaknya aku dapat menutup mataku untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Ya. Wajahmu kacau sekali, Chihiro, apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi tadi malam?" tanya Reo. Aku mengangkat bahuku lalu memberikan isyarat pada Reo untuk bertanya pada Shuuzou.

Reo menyipitkan matanya lantas menatap Shuuzou –yang aku yakin sudah lebih dulu tertidur –lalu memanggil namanya dengan cukup nyaring.

"Ya! NIjimura Shuuzou! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chihiro _ku_?"

Aku menghela napasku lalu menaruh kepalaku di atas meja. Sedetik kemudian aku menutup kedua mataku; mengabaikan suara nyaring milik Reo yang sedang memarahi Shuuzou.  
Reo selalu melakukannya dengan sukarela untukku, memarahi Shuuzou yang sangat sering membuatku terlibat dalam masalah, kadang pria kemayu itu juga ikut memarahiku karena tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakan Shuuzou. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menolak ajakan seorang sahabat yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemanimu? Meski aku akui jika sikap Shuuzou selama ini cukup membuatku jengah, waktuku untuk membaca _light novel_ kesayanganku juga terkadang harus terkikis jika Shuuzou sudah merajuk. Shuuzou menjengkelkan dan juga sangat bodoh. Entah kenapa aku betah bersahabat dengannya.

"Chihiro, coba jelaskan –awh –pada makhluk jadi-jadian ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tidak menyulitkanmu, kan? Iya, kan? Chihiro! Sakit! Chihiro, aku tahu kau tidak tidur –hei! Reo, berhenti!"

Aku menertawakan Shuuzou dalam hati.

* * *

.

* * *

"Chihiro, ayo pulang bersama!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, kau hanya perlu mengantarku menebus motorku lalu kita akan pulang dengan selamat."

"Rata-rata kecepatanmu mengendarai motor diatas 50km/h, dan kau bilang jika kita akan pulang dengan selamat?" tanyaku sarkastis. Shuuzou mempercepat langkahnya lalu berdiri dihadapanku, dia berjalan mundur sembari memasang wajah malaikatnya.

"Kita masih hidup sampai detik ini, kan? Perlu bukti apalagi?" tanyanya sembari sesekali menoleh ke belakang; memastikan jika dia tidak akan menabrak siapapun. Aku mendengus pelan lantas menyamakan langkahku dengan Shuuzou yang kembali berjalan dengan normal.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan menebus motorku, tapi aku tetap akan mengantarmu dan memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat." Ujar Shuuzou sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dia tersenyum aneh ke arahku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran lalu menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chihiro." Adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Shuuzou sejak kami berdua keluar dari gerbang sekolah beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban atas ucapannya, namun tampaknya pria bebal itu tidak puas dengan jawabanku; Shuuzou kini menjitak kepalaku dengan cukup keras. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya datar lantas bersiap-siap untuk menginjak kakinya, namun Shuuzou sudah lebih dulu menghindar. Cengiran khasnya yang menyebalkan terpantri di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Kami berdua berbelok ke arah kanan saat tiba di sebuah pertigaan. Aku dan Shuuzou bertetangga, dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai ke rumah dengan cara berjalan kaki.

"Chihiro… _etto_ ," Shuuzou menggantung ucapannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menggaruk leher belakangnya. Aku memperhatikan tingkah Shuuzou yang tampak aneh, hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan aku yakin jika ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Sialnya ia berbicara tepat saat sebuah motor dengan suara knalpot kelewat nyaring melewati kami berdua.

Shuuzou tampak kesal. Aku memintanya untuk mengulangi ucapannya, namun Shuuzou menolak dan bersikukuh jika itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Aku terdiam sembari menghela napasku pelan, wajah Shuuzou tampak memerah dan ia terus memalingkan wajahnya dariku sampai kami berdua tiba di depan rumahku.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah lantas membalikkan badanku untuk menghadap Shuuzou.

"Ah, err..sampai nanti." Shuuzou membungkukkan badannya selama beberapa detik, beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung berlari begitu saja.

Aku memperhatikan punggung Shuuzou sembari terdiam. Tepat saat Shuuzou memasuki gerbang rumahnya, saat itu juga aku menundukkan kepalaku. Wajahku terasa sangat panas.

"… _daisuki."_

Nijimura Shuuzou bodoh.

end.

* * *

 **Sebenernya ini adalah ff lama saya, dan saya edit sana sini, castnya juga saya ganti.**

 **BTW OOC YA HAHAHAHAHA maaf maaf, saya masih harus banyak belajar.**

 **Baiklah, Reader-tachi, mind to review, please?**


End file.
